The Adventurers' Guild
The Adventurers' Guild of Fata Morgana is the only known organization to try and create a link between the officials and otherwise uncontrollable adventurers, mercenarys and thrillseekers. They have mostly been successful, wherever there is a problem which cannot be solved by ordinary guards or garrison, the Guild notifies a party and the handle the problem, one way or another. The system isn't perfect, but in the city where backround magic is high and a lot of curious wizards, the Guild has saved the city countless times. Creation The Adventurers' guild was started almost exatly 25 years ago when a famous adventuring group called the Four Winds came to Fata Morgana and saved the city from an elemental released by a careless wizard. The battle claimed the lives of the groups Cleric and Ranger and surviving members used the city council's gratitude to create a home base for themselves and decided to train a next generation of adventurers. The Guild started in an old watchtower, but as new members joined the Guild the watchtower wasn't adequate anymore and the Guild arranged to take ownership of the surrounding houses, now only top members of the Guild use the tower. Location The Guild is situated near the city walls in the southern part of the city a small distance from the South Main Gate. The sprawling complex of houses, stables and warehouses is surrounded by a stone wall, the main entrance to the Guild is a big stone building that also serves as a roadhouse for travellers, but most of the complex is off limits to general public, there different parties train, prepare and wind down from quests. It is rumored that the Guild's library rivals even the best libraries on the Planes, but only select few have access to it.One of the more notable features of the Guild Roadhouse is the Wall of Memories: a wall full of pictures, some personal item and adventuring pin of every adventurer who has been a part of the guild and died in the line of duty. Starting with the 2 original members of the Four Winds: Cleric Morgan Fredman and Elven Ranger: Jet Leanora The Gauntlet The guild is also home to the famous Gauntlet, a testing dungeon for potential recruits and those who wish an adventuring license. It has only one simple rule, survive and you get accepted, die, or turn back and your chance for adventuring is over. It is usually rebuilt or rearranged every year so previous' year's participants could not give someone an unfair edge. It ends with an arena, where potential adventurers must show teamwork and their fighting capabilities. When the Guild is not recruiting, the arena is used for various other activities: from theater performances to mock battles. The Prophecy There are rumors that the Guild holds a prophecy which influences their decisions greatly, but nobody outside the guild is allowed to know the details and is widely considered to be as true as the ramblings of a mountain shaman after eating too many mushrooms. Category:The City of Fata Morgana